Alfred Newman
Historien om Alfred Newman starter på små kår. Han var den eldste av 10 barn og hans familie var fattige, men hans interesse for musikk ble oppdaget i en tidlig alder, og på en strengt budsjett fikk han sin første pianotimer, og måtte gå en tur på 10 kilometer hver dag til å øve på et instrument som tilhører en venn av moren sin. Hans musikalske talenter blomstret og han utviklet en spesiell forkjærlighet for Beethoven og Chopin. Han spilte Moonlight Sonata og Fur Elise på en konsert i svært ung alder. Han tjente noen penger fra konserter og var i stand til å fortsette sin musikalske utdannelse i New York støttet av et stipend. Der begynte han å spille på teatre og restauranter før han fikk jobb som akkompagnatør til Grace La Rue. Vaudevilleforestilling dro på turné, som fører til videre arbeid for den talentfulle pianisten ved Harlem Opera House og på Broadway. Innen han var 20, hadde Newman fått ett vennskap med George Gershwin og dette forholdet førte til hans gjennomføre noen av George og Ira Gershwins musikkaler som Treasure Girl og Funny Face. Han gjennomførte også Rogers & Hart's The Spring is Here og Heads Up, og Jerome Kern's Criss Cross blant mange andre arbeider for scenen. På denne tiden bidro han med en og annen sang til musikaler, og andre komposisjoner inkluderte hans versjon av noen av Chopins Nocturnes for Ballett. Scenemusikk skulle føre til filmmusikaler når Irving Berlin overtalte ham til å dra til Hollywood, og dermed fant Newman seg jobber i Hollywood som dirigent i 30-årene. Han arbeidet for United Artists for en stund og for Samuel Goldwin. Hans innflytelse på musikken fra Hollywood forlenges betraktelig da han ble ansatt som musikalsk leder for Fox Studios, da kalt 20th Century Pictures, der han forble som leder for musikken sin avdeling i nesten to tiår. I løpet av denne perioden bidro han til et enormt beløp til filmmusikk som komponist, arrangør, musikalsk leder og dirigent. Rollen involvert ansette komponister og andre musikere for Fox's filmer, og Newman spilte en nøkkelrolle i å identifisere og pleie talentene til andre komponister startet i bransjen, inkludert David Raksin, Bernard Herrmann og John Williams. Han har også ansatt to av hans yngre brødre i bransjen, Emil Newman og Lionel Newman. Siden har det vært Newmans i Hollywood , to av Alfred sønner David Newman og Thomas Newman og hans nevø Randy Newman er alle etablerte og dyktig filmkomponister. En av hans tidligere oppgaver i sin stilling ved Fox var å skrive 20th Century Fox Fanfare som høres ved starten av studioets filmer. Dette betyr at musikken hans har trolig blitt hørt flere ganger enn noen annen film komponist! For å understreke hans enorme bidrag til utviklingen av filmmusikk både før, under og etter hans stint på Fox, fikk Newman fikk ni Oscarer og utallige Oscar nominasjoner. Lufthavn er en av Newmans siste lydspor og kjent for komponistens avgang fra den tradisjonelle gamle stilen. Selv om det er øyeblikk av spenning og komedie. Filmografi 1970 -- Lufthavn (komponist) 1967 -- Camelot (sangmusikk) 1965 -- Mannen fra Nasaret (komponist) 1962 -- Vi vant ville vesten (komponist) 1961 -- Flower Drum Song (komponist) 1959 -- Alle mine drømmer (komponist) 1959 -- Anne Franks dagbok (komponist) 1958 -- Bare et smil (komponist) 1958 -- South Pacific (komponist) 1957 -- April Love (komponist) 1956 -- Kongen og jeg (komponist) 1956 -- Anastasia (komponist) 1956 -- Buss Stop (komponist) 1955 -- Skinnende dager (komponist) 1955 -- Pappa Stankelbein (komponist) 1955 -- A Man Called Peter (komponist) 1954 -- Show Business (komponist) 1954 -- Egypteren Sinuhe (komponist) 1954 -- Gull og begjær (komponist) 1953 -- Call Me Madam (komponist) 1953 -- Men jeg så ham dø (komponist) 1953 -- Presidentens hustru (komponist) 1952 -- Sneen på Kilimanjaro (komponist) 1952 -- Med sang i hjertet (komponist) 1951 -- David og Batseba (komponist) 1951 -- På Rivieraen (komponist) 1951 -- 14 timer (komponist) 1950 -- Alt om Eva (komponist) 1950 -- Ingen utvei (komponist) 1950 -- Farlig rykte (komponist) 1950 -- Panikk i gatene (komponist) 1950 -- Hurra for Willie! (komponist) 1949 -- Intrigenes fyrste (komponist) 1949 -- Pinky - Hvit kriger (komponist) 1949 -- Det går med et smil (komponist) 1949 -- Mor blir farlig ung (komponist) 1949 -- Min eller din mann? (komponist) 1948 -- Hennes annen verden (komponist) 1948 -- Damen i hermelin (komponist) 1948 -- Dypt vann (komponist) 1948 -- Belvedere ordner alt (komponist) 1948 -- When My Baby Smiles at Me (komponist) 1947 -- Erobreren fra Castilla (komponist) 1947 -- Mellom gentlemen (komponist) 1946 -- Knivseggen (komponist) 1946 -- Centennial Summer (komponist) 1945 -- Du er min alene' (komponist) 1945 -- Dolly Sisters (komponist) 1945 -- Vår i luften (komponist) 1945 -- Et tre vokser i Brooklyn (komponist) 1944 -- Himmelrikets nøkler (komponist) 1944 -- Det begynte med Nora (komponist) 1944 -- Den store drømmeren (komponist) 1944 -- Fem brødre (komponist) 1943 -- Tha Gang's All Here (komponist) 1943 -- Sangen om Bernadette (komponist) 1943 -- Himmelen kan vente (komponist) 1943 -- Coney Island 1943 -- Opptakt til krig (komponist) 1943 -- December 7th (komponist) 1942 -- Den sorte svane (komponist) 1942 -- Vakre Sally (komponist) 1942 -- The Battle of Midway (komponist) 1942 -- Si det med rytme! (komponist) 1942 -- Mannen med seljefløyten (komponist) 1942 -- Ten Gentlemen from West Point (komponist) 1942 -- Over all fornuft (komponist) 1942 -- To the Shores of Tripoli (komponist) 1941 -- Jeg blir natten over (komponist) 1941 -- Grønn var min barndoms dal (komponist) 1941 -- Blod og sand (komponist) 1940 -- Zorros merke (komponist) 1940 -- They Knew What They Wanted (komponist) 1940 -- Mannen fra Vesten (komponist) 1940 -- Utenrikskorrespondenten (komponist) 1940 -- Lillian Russell (komponist) 1940 -- Farvell, Broadway (komponist) 1940 -- Den blå fuglen (komponist) 1939 -- Ringeren i Notre Dame (komponist) 1939 -- Flammende villmark (komponist) 1939 -- Og så kom regnet (komponist) 1939 -- Beau Geste (komponist) 1939 -- Den unge Mr. Lincoln (komponist) 1939 -- Stormfulle høyder (komponist) 1939 -- Vi musikanter (komponist) 1939 -- Gunga Din (komponist) 1938 -- En cowboy og en lady (komponist) 1938 -- Goldwyn Follies (komponist) 1938 -- Alexander's Ragtime Band (komponist) 1937 -- Orkanen (komponist) 1937 -- Gaten uten navn (komponist) 1937 -- Stella Dallas (komponist) 1937 -- Fangen på Zenda (komponist) 1937 -- Lille Willie Winkie (komponist) 1936 -- Skogens menn (komponist) 1936 -- Dodsworth (komponist) 1936 -- Farlig trekant (komponist) 1935 -- Barbererens kyst (komponist) 1935 -- Nattens engel (komponist) 1935 -- Samfunnets ulykkelige (komponist) 1935 -- Folies-Bergère (komponist) 1934 -- Kvinnebedåreren Cellini (komponist) 1934 -- Den store Rothschild (komponist) 1931 -- Dr. Arrowsmith (komponist) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1967 -- Beste Adapterte Filmmusikk for Camelot (med Ken Darby) : 1956 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Kongen og jeg (med Ken Darby) : 1955 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Skinnende dager : 1953 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Call Me Madam : 1952 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Med sang i hjertet : 1947 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Mor blir farlig ung : 1943 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Sangen til Bernadette : 1940 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Farvel, Broadway : 1938 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Alexander's Ragtime Band ; Nominert : 1970 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Lufthavn : 1965 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Mannen fra Nasaret : 1962 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Vi vant ville vesten (med Ken Darby) : 1961 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Flower Drum Song (med Ken Darby) : 1959 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Anne Franks dagbok : 1959 -- Beste Sang for "The Best of Everything" fra Alle mine drømmer (med Sammy Cahn) : 1958 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for South Pacific (med Ken Darby) : 1956 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Anastasia : 1955 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Pappa Stankelbein : 1954 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Show Business (med Lionel Newman) : 1951 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for David og Batseba : 1951 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for På Rivieraen : 1950 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Alt om Eva : 1949 -- Beste Sang for "Through a Long and Sleepless Night" fra Det går med et smil (med Mack Gordon) : 1948 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Hennes annen verden : 1948 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for When My Baby Smiles at Me : 1947 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Erobreren fra Castilla : 1946 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Centennial Summer : 1945 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Himmelrikets nøkler : 1945 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Vår i luften (med Charles Henderson) : 1944 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Den store drømmeren : 1944 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Det begynte med Nora : 1943 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Coney Island : 1942 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Den sorte svanen : 1942 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Vakre Sally : 1941 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Grønn var min barndoms dal : 1941 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Jeg blir natten over : 1940 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Zorros merke : 1939 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Ringeren i Notre Dame : 1939 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Vi musikanter : 1939 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Og så kom regnet : 1939 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Stormfulle høyder : 1938 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Goldwyn Follies : 1938 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for En cowboy og en lady : 1937 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Fangen på Zenda : 1937 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Orkanen Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred Newman, Alfred